


Allegiant to Arms

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delayed War, F/M, The Allegiant Shall Rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the war hadn't happened until after Tris and the others became members of Dauntless? What if the Divergent struck first, not Jeanine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiant to Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Zenith_Prince_of_the_Sun, I am still working on Secrets and Saviours, I am just trying to get this plot bunny out of my head!

 

 

It was nearing the end of Tris’ first full week as a member of Dauntless, and so far everything was going great. All of her friends had made it in as well (She had long since stopped counting Al as a friend), and they had just chosen their jobs and been assigned apartments. Tris and Four had opted to move in together, as had Christina and Will, and Marlene and Uriah.

 

After a hard day of setting up their apartments, Four, Tris, and all of their friends had gathered in the pit to celebrate the start of their futures. As their friends laughed and joked around, Tris couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

 

Uriah wasn’t there. She hadn’t seen him all day, which worried her because Four had told her that Uriah was like them. Uriah was Divergent.

 

And now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen Eric at all that day either – which was especially unusual since she was now a leader in training and had to work with the arsehole.

 

As she turned to mention this to Four, all the lights in the vast cavern suddenly went out, and a pale whitish-blue light projected itself onto a blank wall.

**“Out of the shadows, into the light”**

 

A picture of Jack Kang appeared as his voice intoned the words, startling the occupants of the pit. He was dressed in his usual crisp black and white suit in one of the Candor courtrooms. However, there was one small addition to his outfit that Christina noticed immediately – a small armband around his upper arm, decorated with the symbols of Candor and Erudite.

 

A gasp went through the pit as people began to realize what this meant.

 

Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, was Divergent.

 

**“The Allegiant shall rise and step up to the fight.”**

 

Shouts of surprise echoed around the pit as Max took to the screen, dressed in black leather, with a standard issue rifle in his hands, his face stern. Tied around his upper arm, proudly displayed, was an armband with the symbols of Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, and surprisingly the symbol of Amity as well.

 

“He has four aptitudes” Tris whispered to Four, who could only nod in shock as the projected image changed once more.

 

**“We come from all factions, all corners of our world”**

 

Robert Black appeared on the screen, cloaked in loose fitting Amity clothing, a mismatch of yellows, oranges, and reds. His hair was mussed and he had a large goofy grin on his face, One Tris had never seen in their childhood. He proudly displayed the Amity and Abnegation symbols on his armband.

 

**“United we stand, beneath heavens unfurled”**

 

The screen changed to show an unknown Erudite in what could only be a laboratory, wearing an armband with Erudite and Amity prominently displayed. He looked up over a test tube filled with green liquid as he spoke to everyone as though the camera was not there.

 

**“Fighting the system, saving the blessed”**

 

Dressed in pure white, a young girl from Candor stood side by side with Max, her small form and higher, quieter, and more child-like voice in complete contrast to the tall, darkly clad form of the man that stood next to her.

 

**“We will not stop 'til all have easy rest.”**

 

An elderly man from Abnegation rasped out the words as he sat outside what was presumably his house, small and grey, just like any other. Except for the bright orange door that matched the Amity symbol that was displayed next to the Abnegation one on his armband.

 

“I remember him!” Tris whispered to Christina. “He lived just down the road from me when I was a child.”

 

**“Stand with or against, that is your choice to make.”**

 

A Candor with an Erudite symbol on her armband sat in a judge’s chair, a gavel poised in her hand. When she had finished her little speech, her projection banged the gavel down on the wood of the bench, startling all those crowded in the pit.

 

**“But know if you fight us, ‘twill not be 'piece of cake'”**

 

Uriah’s face took over the screen, the shot zooming out until his armband was visible. Proudly displayed on the strip of white fabric around his arm were the symbols of Dauntless and… Amity of all factions.

 

“Only my brother could have two opposite aptitudes” Zeke said to Shauna as he let loose a snort. He was soon joined by their small group of friends in laughter.

 

**“Safety for one, and sanctuary for all”**

 

A factionless girl with long blonde hair stood tall and proud, two swords in her hands and a bow slung across her back. She wore an outfit of mixed black, blue, and grey, reinforcing the three symbols, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation, that graced her armband.

 

“The Valkyrie” Will whispered in what could only be awe.

 

“Jeanine Mathews’ daughter. Her name was Keirah. She ran away two years before her choosing ceremony and joined the factionless. Rumour said the reason she ran was because Jeanine had kept her locked in a simulation in order to control her, but it was never proven.” He added when the group turned to him for an explanation.

 

As the girl spoke, she twirled and then sheathed her swords in one fluid motion, before running and leaping off the edge of the building she had been standing on, the camera showing her safely landing on the ground.

 

**“We will stand.”**

 

Another factionless, a man this time, stood side by side with Susan Black and Johanna Reyes in the fields of Amity. The man’s armband displaying his aptitudes as Erudite and Candor, Susan’s proclaiming her to be Abnegation and Candor, and Johanna’s declaring her to be Amity and Abnegation, just like Robert.

 

“She was my best friend growing up” Tris told her group of friends, motioning to the girl dressed in grey.

 

**“Smart”**

 

Will’s sister, Cara, sat surrounded by books, glasses perched perfectly on her nose as she looked over the top edge of the paper she held open in her hands. Her arm band proudly displayed her status as an Erudite with an additional aptitude for Candor. Will looked surprised at her sudden appearance.

 

“I never knew…She never…” He started before trailing off.

 

**“Selfless”**

 

Susan Black appeared once more, handing out food and clothing to the factionless with numerous others from different factions, all of which displayed the abnegation symbol on their arm bands along with their own factions.

 

**“Honest”**

 

Jack Kang appeared once more, standing tall and proud, framed by the white edged windows of his office behind him, his arms folded in front of him.

 

**“Kind”**

 

Johanna once again took to the screen, a peaceful smile gracing her face, arms outspread, welcoming one and all.

 

**“…and Brave to the end”**

 

Gasps again echoed in the pit, and Tris and Four looked up, more than a little startled as a clip of Eric appeared on the screen. He was looking straight at the camera, his face notably missing its usual smirk, and instead set with a serious expression. His voice lacked its usual sneer-like quality, and there was something like a spark of light in his eyes.

 

Hope, they both realized. Hope for those who hide just to live. Hope for the Divergent.

 

Around Eric’s arm, his band carried the Dauntless symbol, accompanied by the Erudite symbol.

 

Eric Coulter had hope. Eric Coulter was Divergent.

 

**“…even if we should fall.”**

 

The last image shocked Tris just as much as the one of Eric had, for there, projected in front of her, was her own mother. Natalie stood tall and strong, decked in black with what appeared to be tattoos running up her upper arms. She looked feisty, defiant even, and an air of youthfulness that Tris had never known her to have when she had been confined to the grey garb of abnegation.

 

And around Natalie’s arm, three symbols were arranged side by side. Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite.

 

Natalie Prior had the same aptitudes as her daughter. Natalie Prior was Divergent.

 

As the image faded, Tris felt something being slipped into her hand. Looking down she saw one of the armbands from the video, clean, pressed white fabric, emblazoned with the symbols of three factions.

 

Dauntless.

 

Abnegation.

 

Erudite.

 

Startled, she looked around the pit and caught the barest glimpse of Tori moving away through the crowd, catching Tris’ eyes, she signalled her to follow.

 

A glance at Four told Tris he also had been given an armband, one with the symbols of Dauntless and Abnegation on it. Having seen her exchange with Tori, he nodded to her and they both made their way out of the crowd.

 

Following Tori, they descended deeper and deeper into the maze of tunnels that made up the Dauntless compound, before emerging into a spacious cavern with the river from the chasm running down one edge of it.

 

One glance at the occupants of the room told them all they needed to know.

 

In the middle, hunched over a table lit with candlelight, Natalie Prior, Eric Coulter, Max Thompson, Cara Smith, and Jack Kang passionately debated over a map.

 

Off to one side, Uriah Petrad was checking and cleaning a large cache of weapons and ammunition.

 

Down the end, a bunch of people from Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite were gathered. They all wore armbands on their upper arms, and all were practising knife throwing under the keen eye of Zenith Thompson, Max’s son.

 

Four and Tris shared a comforting look, before splitting up. Four headed to take over training the people from other factions, and Tris headed to the central table to help with strategy.

 

At her approach, Eric raised his head.

 

“Glad you’ve decided to join us Tris” He said, with a small smile that held no malice whatsoever. “Want to help with the plan?”

 

“Sure, what’s the objective?” She asked warily, not quite sure on what to think of this new version of her old enemy.

 

“Would have thought that would be obvious.” Max said, raising an eyebrow. And those gathered around the table laughed. Seeing her still confused look, Jack Kang decided to fill her in.

 

“To save the Divergent, Jeanine Mathews must die.”

 

Silence fell throughout the cavern at his blunt statement as all present considered what this meant.

 

One hundred years of peace was over.

 

The war had just begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The speech in its original verse format for those who want to read it all together:

 

**Out of the shadows, into the light**

**The Allegient shall rise**

**And step up to the fight.**

**We come from all factions**

**All corners of our world**

**United we stand**

**Beneath heavens unfurled**

**Fighting the system**

**Saving the blessed**

**We will not stop**

**'Til all have easy rest.**

**Stand with or against,**

**That is your choice to make**

**But know if you fight us**

**‘Twill not be 'piece of cake'**

**Safety for one**

**And sanctuary for all**

**We will stand.**

**Smart, selfless, honest, kind,**

**And brave to the end**

**Even if we should fall.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos if you care!


End file.
